


A Change of Plans

by jadrsy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadrsy/pseuds/jadrsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Leonhardt has spent her whole life trying not to get too involved with anyone, never getting to close to her friends or revealing much about herself. But this all changes when she meets Mikasa Ackerman, the gorgeous bass player in a popular local rock band, Trost, as well as a fellow student at Maria High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first multi-chapter snk fic! I hope to update this fairly regularly. The second chapter is already in the works. Enjoy!

Another year at Maria High was about to start, but I couldn’t get excited about it this time. As I rolled out of bed, the only thing I could feel regarding the start of eleventh grade was dread. Being extremely antisocial and never a big talker, making friends was definitely not easy. I had known Bertholt and Reiner since pre-school, so they were sort of automatic friends for me. However, they were always better friends with each other than with me, and lately they had seemed interested in becoming more than that, which would definitely end up with me all alone again. So as I threw on my favourite light blue hoodie and worn-in jeans, seeing no point in dressing up to see the same group of teenagers I’d known for the last two years, I couldn’t exactly look forward to another year of isolation. 

Arriving at on the front lawn of the school, I saw Reiner talking to Bertholdt, slightly hidden behind the trees surrounding the school. I was about to walk toward them when I saw Reiner lean in to run his fingers through Bert’s hair and plant a quick, gentle kiss on his lips. Yep, I called that one. I pivoted around on my heel, figuring it would create a very awkward situation if I approached them right now. Walking quickly towards the front door, I noticed two students I’d never seen before. Then again, Maria High was pretty big and I didn’t bother to get to know half the people here. It was a boy and a girl, walking side by side. They were both tall, the boy had large blue-green eyes and brown hair and the girl very dark hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She was beautiful. I usually don’t notice people’s attractiveness, but she was impossible to ignore. She turned towards me, but I instinctively looked away to avoid eye contact and kept walking. Who were they? They looked my age, definitely too old to be in grade nine or ten. I tried to forget about it as I hurried towards my first class.

As I arrived in English, most of the class was already there. I saw Bert and Reiner sitting beside each other in the back. Reiner saw me, so I went to sit in the empty seat beside them.

“Hey Annie!” Bert said enthusiastically.

“Hey, Bert, Hey, Reiner. What’s up?” I replied.

“Nothing really, how ‘bout you?” Reiner asked, never a huge talker either.

“Ah, not much, just another year at Maria, I guess.”

“Hey, guess what Annie?” Bert exclaimed, his fingers brushing Reiner’s underneath the desk, gently intertwining them with his own. “Reiner and I are-”

“I know”

“Really!? But-”

“C’mon guys, it’s always been pretty damn obvious. I’m happy for you guys though”

“Thanks, Annie.” Reiner replied quietly. “That’s really important to both of us. You know, that you’re cool with it.”

Okay, I was a little bit flattered.

“So, how about you, Annie? Anyone special?” asked Bert

Okay, I nearly started laughing out loud there. I am literally the least sociable person on the planet. How the hell was I gonna get a date when I can hardly even make friends?

“Uhhh, no. I haven’t really met anyone yet.” I replied as politely as possible

“ Well, are you going to the show tonight?” Bert asked.

“Show?”

“Yeah, Trost is playing tonight. You know, the band? The members go to our school? Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackerman, Christa Lenz, Jean Kirstein?”

“Jeez, no one ever tells me anything. Never heard of ‘em. I think Jean’s in my math class though. He seems like a bit of a dick, but whatever. Never really talked to him.”

“So are you coming?” Bert asked excitedly.

“Ugh, yeah, why not. Better than being alone I guess. Well, actually maybe not. But I should change it up a bit I guess.” Really, I was hoping somewhere in the back of my mind that she would be there, that girl from earlier. I don’t know why, but she intrigued me. I wasn’t sure if it was romantic or not, but I had never felt this sort of attraction to someone before.

I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie goes to see Trost, encountering a boy named Levi and seeing Mikasa again, although not how she expected. These chapters are pretty short, but they'll probably get longer as the story progresses.
> 
> Oh, and my tumblr is jadrsy as well if you want to check it out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I had this one almost done when I put the first one up and I was inspired to work on it tonight, so here you go!

I left the house at 8 o’clock, since the show started at 9 and I wasn’t exactly sure where it was. I knew it was downtown, which was quite a walk away. I loved walking, it was so peaceful and quiet, not having to talk to anyone, just quietly observe the scene around me. By the time I got downtown, I realized I really had no idea where to go. There was a guy around my age standing on the corner next to me, so I figured I’d ask him.

“Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you know where Sina’s is? The all ages’ music venue?

He turned to look at me. He was really quite nice-looking, with piercing blue eyes and short black hair. He sighed audibly, as if irritated.

“Yeah, sure, kid. I’m heading there too. Just follow me.” He replied, looking bored.

“Kid? Seriously? You can not be that much older than me. I know I’m short, but you’re not exactly a giant either.” I snapped.

“Ugh, whatever, just come along. Do you go to Maria?” He asked, still monotone.

“Yeah, I do. How about you?”

“Yep, fifth year there. Failed a few subjects last year. But whatever, I don’t have anything else to do anyway.” He looked a little sad for a minute, but his face reverted back to expressionless when he saw me looking.

“Well, I’m Annie, anyway. Eleventh grade.”

“Levi.” He extended his hand, which I shook firmly. I liked him. I had the feeling he was the same as me, in terms of being antisocial and really not giving a shit. 

We entered the club together. It was dark inside, with just a few dim lights on the ceiling. It smelled like sweat and was packed with teenagers. A shitty place, really, but it was the only place to hang out around here. I didn’t see Reiner and Bert, so I figured I’d hang around Levi a while. He didn’t seem to be looking for anyone, so we sat down together at a small table.

“Are you meeting anyone?” I asked, speaking loudly over the music blaring from the speakers. 

“Nah, I just didn’t have anything else to do tonight and I heard these guys were good, so I came out. How about you?”

“Yeah, same. My two friends are here, Reiner and Bertholdt, but I haven’t seen them. It’s okay, I don’t want to bother them” I didn’t want to be selfish, I was very happy for them, but I had the feeling I would be left out a lot more from now on. Not their fault, but they’d want to be alone more often.

Suddenly, the music stopped and the spotlight shone onto the stage. A petite, strawberry blonde girl hopped onto the stage. 

“Good evening, everyone!” She said excitedly. “Welcome to the show! Can I get a huge round of applause for Trost!”

Everyone clapped loudly as she walked quickly off the stage, curtains opening behind her. 

When the stage was in full view, I saw her again.

Honestly, I was so surprised I almost jumped. The girl from earlier, the pretty dark haired one, was playing bass on the stage.

And did she ever look good.

I tore my eyes away from her to check out the rest of the band. The boy who was with her earlier was on guitar, his messy brown hair sweeping over his face. The singer was a cute blonde girl with a surprisingly strong and commanding voice. The drummer was Jean Kirstein, who I recognized from math last year.

I remember the names Bert gave me earlier. Two guys, Eren and Jean. If Jean was the drummer, the guitar player must be Eren. The girls were Christa and Mikasa. But which was which?

I leaned over to Levi

“Hey. Levi.” I whispered. “Do you know either of those girls?”

“Uhhhhhhh....” Levi’s eyes were glued to the stage. I followed his line of vision to Eren, the guitar player. He hesitated a minute and then turned to face me, his cheeks turning a little pink. “Uhh, the singer is Christa. Ymir’s friend. Yeah.” He turned his attention back to the stage.

So she must be Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman.

“Speaking of names...” Levi leaned in close to me. “Who’s that?” He tilted his head in Eren’s direction, as if I hadn’t already noticed.

“Ah! I actually know this. That’s Eren Jaeger. Eleventh grader.”

“Hmm, thanks.” He nodded and turned his attention back to the stage.

I also looked back at the stage, focusing in on Mikasa again. Her shoulder length black hair contrasted sharply against her fair skin. She wore a tight black tank top and a pair of black leather pants that clung to her long, muscular legs. A long red scarf was wrapped loosely around her neck, the same one I remembered her wearing earlier, actually. 

The band was great. I definitely needed to come see them more often.

And not just because of the music.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa and Annie interact, yaaay. I think this chapter is a little longer. A reminder that my tumblr is Jadrsy, so feel free to check it out!

The show was great. Afterwards, the band thanked everyone and started packing up. I didn’t really know what to do now. I really, really wanted to go and introduce myself to Mikasa. I wondered if she knew who I was. If she knew Bert and Reiner, she may have heard of me. Levi, however, didn’t seem to be wasting any time contemplating. He stood up quickly, looking towards the stage. 

“I’m gonna go talk to the band, wanna come?” Levi asked.

“Uh- yeah, why not?” 

“Cool, you should definitely introduce yourself to Mikasa.”

“I- what? How did you notice that?”

“Ha, all I had to do was look at you watching the stage. Pretty damn obvious.”

“Yeah, well I could say the same for you! Eren?”

“Yep, you’re right. He’s really cute. Now come on, let’s get there before others do.”

We walked towards the stage, trying to look casual. Once we got there, the band was sitting together at a big table, laughing and talking. There were a few others with them. I noticed a small blonde boy sitting beside Jean and a tall, long-haired brunette girl talking to Christa. Levi walked confidently up to them. I trailed behind awkwardly, almost hiding behind his small frame. 

“Hey, Ymir, how’s it going?” He asked the tall brunette.

“Levi! It’s going great!” Ymir replied. “Weren’t they amazing tonight?”

“Yeah, it was a great show. Good job.” He directed this at the whole band.

Eren was engaged in conversation with Mikasa, but turned around when he heard this.

“Thanks. Hey, I’ve never met you before, what’s your name?” Eren said to Levi.

“I’m Levi, fifth year. Nice to meet you.” Levi responded, extending his hand towards Eren. “Oh, and this is Annie”

I jumped slightly at my name being mentioned. I had been a little out of it.

“Oh, yeah, hey. Nice to meet you.” I stumbled over my words.

“Nice to meet you too! Here, I’ll introduce you to everyone. This is Mikasa, my sister.” He pointed at Mikasa. Sister? 

“This is Jean, he’s an idiot”

“Hey!” Jean responded

“C’mon, it’s true.” Replied Eren. “Anyway, moving on. This is Armin.” He pointed at the small blonde boy.

“Hey, Annie.” Armin beamed.

“This is Christa” Eren continued.

“Hey!” Christa waved.

“And Ymir!” He finished.

“Hey there, Annie” She also gave me a a small wave,

“Awesome, nice to meet you all.” I smiled.

I decided this was probably my only chance to talk to Mikasa.

I walked up to her, trying to mirror Levi’s confidence.

“Hey, I just wanted to tell you that you were really great tonight.”

Shit. That was pretty awkward.

“Thanks, it’s cool that you came out.” She looked up at me. “Do you go to Maria?”

“Yeahh, Eleventh grade this year.”

“Wow, me too! I’ve never seen you around before.” She replied.

I have never been this nervous in my life. 

“Well, you know, big school I guess. I’d never seen you before this year.” 

“Nice to finally meet you, then” She smiled at me. I noticed she had a silver ring on her left eyebrow. It looked amazing on her.

“Oh, yeah, you too.” I was pretty sure my voice was a few pitches higher than usual.

“So.” Mikasa lowered her voice. “How well do you know Levi?”

“Oh. Just met him before the show. Why?”

I saw she was looking at Eren and Levi. They were pretty close together now, Levi appeared to be whispering something into Eren’s ear.

“Ah, your brother. Well, Levi seems really cool. I wouldn’t worry about it.” I realized I really didn’t know much about Levi, but I just wanted to reassure Mikasa.

“Okay, I just worry about him sometimes.” 

“Yeah, understandable. It’s normal to be protective of your siblings. Not that I have any, but, you know.” Real smooth, Annie.

She picked up her drink and took a sip. Her black hair fell out from behind her ear and she quickly brushed it back

“So, how did your first day go?” She asked when she had finished drinking.

I detected the quick subject change, but figured I should just go along with it.

“Oh, it was good, I guess. I had Math, World History, English and Chemistry today. Tomorrow is Biology, Gym, Art and Philosophy.”

“I have Biology first period too! Maybe we’ll be in that same class.” Mikasa exclaimed.

Wow, I sure hope so.

“Yeah, that would be cool.” I replied. 

I noticed her attention shift and turned around to look at what she was seeing. Levi and Eren had their arms around each other and were kissing deeply. When they finally pulled away from each other, Levi grabbed Eren’s hand to lead him off. They were just getting out of their chairs when Mikasa leapt up and grabbed Eren’s other hand.

“And where the hell do you think you’re going?” She hissed.

“Uhh, just outside for a bit.” Eren murmured.

“Okay, just be back soon. I hope you know you aren’t going home with him tonight. It’s only Monday and you have to do better in school than last year, which usually involves actually showing up to class.” Mikasa whispered sharply.

Eren sighed

“Okay, fine.” He said defeatedly

 

Mikasa turned around and sat back down, however not before shooting a sharp glance at Levi.

“Wow, you sure told him.” I said, impressed.

“Yeah, well, as I said, just worried.” Mikasa responded. “Like, he didn’t do well at all in school last year, which I guess is understandable, but I really have to be the one to make sure he’s okay, considering..” She trailed off.

“What is it? Is everything all right?” I asked, worried. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry, I get carried away sometimes.” She said quietly. “That was definitely a little weird, considering I just met you. Sorry.”

“It’s totally fine. Don’t worry about it.” Her words were a little unusual for a first conversation and definitely made me curious, but I decided it would be best just to let it go.

“So, how long has the band been together?” I asked.

“I guess about two years now? We started it in Ninth grade. It was Jean’s idea. We all already played our instruments, so he went looking for other musicians and found us.”

“You guys are really amazing. I can tell you’ve been working hard.”

“Yeah, we practice a lot. At least once a week. Jean’s got a great room to practice in his house, so that’s lucky for us.”

“Yeah, that is lucky.” I didn’t really know what else to say.

“Anyway, I should probably head out. I’ll go find Eren, god knows what he’s up to.”

“Yeah, cool. I think I’ll head out too, anyway. I want to be somewhat awake for the second day of school. I’ll walk with you.” 

“Cool.”

We said goodbye to everyone and I swear I saw Ymir wink at Mikasa when she thought I wasn’t looking. I took this as a good sign. I really hoped that Mikasa was into girls. 

We through the crowd of people. Mikasa turned around to make sure I was still behind her before gently grabbing my wrist to pull me along. She smiled back at me and I almost stopped breathing. When we finally got out the door, we started looking around for Eren. Mikasa hadn’t let go of my wrist and I was totally okay with that.

We found Levi and Eren at the side of the building, wrapped tightly in each other’s arms, laughing together. Seeing Levi laugh was actually pretty weird because he had seemed so indifferent, but there it was. When they saw us approaching, Eren took a step away from Levi, still holding his hand tightly.

“Do you want to head out now, Mikasa?” He asked.

“Yeah, if that’s okay. I just think we should get home, you know.” Mikasa replied. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Which way are you two headed?” Eren asked me and Levi.

“That way.” I said, pointing at the same time as Levi, in the same direction. 

“Ah, well, see you later then. We’re the other way.” Replied Mikasa.

“See you tomorrow. It was great to meet you.” I said, still a little nervous.

Levi kissed Eren goodbye and we headed off together.

“Well, I really gotta say man, nice job there. How did you even do that? I asked Levi once we were out of earshot. “You guys weren’t even talking that long and suddenly your tongues were in each other’s mouths.” 

“Natural talent, I guess.” Levi smirked

“Huh, well, can’t say the same for myself.”

“You and Mikasa seemed to hit it off, though. Even if it was just in a friendly way, it’s a start.”

“Yeah, I guess. Where do you live, anyway?” I asked.

“Oh, I just moved into the Sina towers this summer.”

“Are you kidding me? I live there too. My dad and I live in Building C.”

“Wow, that’s a coincidence. I’m in Building A, though.”

We chatted the rest of the way home. Despite how uninterested he always looked, Levi was surprisingly easy to talk to. We arrived on the courtyard of the building pretty soon, since Levi walked extremely fast.

“Well, see you later then.” I said.

“Yeah, goodnight.” Levi replied.

I walked up the stairs to my apartment. It was two in the morning by now, I really shouldn’t have stayed out so late on the first day of school. It wasn’t like I’d get in trouble or anything though. My dad was out of town on business for a few days, so I could pretty much do whatever I wanted.

I arrived in my apartment. I’d really have to clean this place before dad came home, it was a mess. Not even bothering to change out of my clothes, I got into bed and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
